Vadkii (Orentorus)
Vadkii is a Toa of Water in the second Matoran Universe orbiting Orentorus. Biography Vadkii is a Toa of Water. She has a good sense of humor and is protective of her friends. She can however become very serious when it is needed. She is also good at hand-to-hand combat. She started life on the island of Tabakora. This is the name of the island in the Mata Nui 2 robot that in the Matoran Universe is known of as Visorak. Here she served alongside Lesovikk, who in this version of the Matoran Universe lived on the island. She later left when the island was taken control of by the Dark Hunters. History Tabakora She started life on Tabakora. Unlike a lot of other Toa in the second Matoran Universe, she was only activated after Mata Nui 2 was complete. She served in a team with Lesovikk and four other Toa. They defended the island from Rahi attacks and later the Dark Hunters. Siege of Tabakora The Dark Hunters seemed very keen to set up a secondary base on Tabakora. When the Turaga of the island refused to let them build one, the Dark Hunters declaired war on the island. The war lasted for the next few years as the inhabitants of the island fought to defend their home. The first of the Toa to die was a Toa of Stone. He was killed by a Dark Hunter named Salamander. The Toa fought on as more and more Dark Hunters arrived. The next to die was a Toa of Fire. This happened a few weeks later. He was hit by a Rhotuka spinner that paralised him and he fell over the edge of a cliff. By this point a quarter of the Matoran were either dead or to badly injured to fight anymore. Vadkii sent a tidal wave crashing into one of the Dark Hunter's boat , destroying it, but by this point it was clear that the Toa could not win. A few months later and Lesovikk and Vadkii were the only Toa left. Over half the Matoran had died and more were injured. The Dark Hunters, being stretched of resources, attacked less frequently, but there was still no way the Matoran and Toa could survive on the island much longer. The two Toa managed to capture one of the Dark Hunter's vessels and took the remaining Matoran to Stelt. Abilities and traits Vadkii, as a Toa of Water, is capable of manipulating the element of water. With this ability, she could summon tidal waves; storms as well as anything else related to the phenomena of water. She has also been known to use the ability of water to help heal and aid her friends in time of need; as she is seen as protective of those with the liberty to be her comrades. Being known to have a good sense of humor at times, and demanding and serious at others; Vadkii is usually known as a good-willed and cheerful spirit. However, in drastic times; she can turn to a cold opposite--determined to make the best of the situation until she can once again consider things in the norm. Aside from her abilities as a Toa of Water--Vadkii is gifted in many martial art forms, and has had considerable time to train using hand-to-hand. Mostly against using weapons, the only thing Vadkii prefers to use if things become desperate is her hydro-staff; allowing her to stay at a reasonable range from her enemies. Appearances TBA Trivia *This Toa is one of the ones donated to MAZEKA via a MOC competition style blog. The character was invented by FireDrag1091. *The MOC of the character was made by Artek. Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa